


Randy Old Devil

by Valdyr



Series: The Angel Within [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s05e07 The Curious Case of Dean Winchester, M/M, Slash, all the way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-16 09:43:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10568706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valdyr/pseuds/Valdyr
Summary: Back in their own time, Sam and Lucifer continue to hunt as usual, relatively speaking, but their own relationship begins to develop more.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bobby not being in a wheelchair forces a change on this episode, but I think it still works out, just differently.

Sam was a bit worried when they got back and he saw Dean again, but the older Winchester didn't notice a thing and hadn't been missing his brother, either. He internally sighed in relief, much to Lucifer's amusement.

'Oh, Sammy, how could he? It's time-travel! To him we weren't even gone for a minute.'

'I get it, you're awesome. I am simply glad that everything worked out.'

And he was, too. Not that he hadn't expected it to, but it was still nice. After all, he might have kept from Sam that the Host of Heaven had noticed him out of the cage at once. But it had acted just as expected. Michael had hidden everything from the foot soldiers (such as Castiel) and kept those who had known inactive. With the seals intact, he knew, only time-travel could create such a situation. And knowing that Lucifer hadn't travelled ahead in the past, he had just taken it as evidence that the plan would work. But then he had always been sure of that.

So nothing had changed.

 

Soon enough, meaning before anyone could grow bored again, Bobby called about a potential job and they gladly drove there to do something, since the apocalypse didn't offer anything else. The pathologist worried them for a moment, their covers apparently in danger, but that solved itself. Even though it didn't put the CDC as it was in the best light. The body, though... Twenty five years old?

'What can age someone like that?'

'Really, Sam? Loads of things! He could have been hexed, his life-time could have been sucked out of him or maybe he aged normally, just within a time-loop. He also could ha-'

'I get it, I get it, we have too little intel. ...Wait. You age inside a time-loop?'

'Of course you do. Time-loops are rather resets of time around you to a certain point in your life. If you were reset along with the time around you, how would you know anything happened?'

'So I... You know my memories, right?'

'I do. And yes, you are older now than you should be, but it's just a bit over a year, so I doubt anyone would notice.'

No-one had so far, so it was probably alright. But it was still a sobering thought. Whenever he travelled in time, he would have to discount that from his remaining life-time. Except, he remembered Lucifer telling him, he didn't age anymore. Being a sustained vessel. Right?

'Sort of. Your body doesn't degrade with age anymore, but your soul will still age. Just as it would in heaven. So don't worry. You are utterly immune from the erosive effects of time.'

So it didn't matter how much he travelled. They could do it again if they wanted. When to, though? Nowhen right now, anyway. They had a case. So they tried looking for similar cases in the area and missing persons. There was one of interest and they checked it out.

Poor lady, he thought, when seeing the receipt. Because Madam Liu did not sound like a meeting point of faithful husbands. Lucifer, of course, was having a field day when he visted the brothel. But the disturbance allowed him to concentrate and- It was nothing. Just adults having fun. Except... That tattoo!

The devil was beaming in glee inside him, 'You looked pretty closely at that naked man, Sammy. Something you wanna tell me?'

But they managed to identify him for sure and now he had something to explain. And he told them about the poker game with Patrick.

'Yep, that'd do it. Gambling with a witcher, pfft, he could be dead. The other one is. And more will follow if this keeps happening.'

Sam nodded to himself and after Dean so readily suggested it, they split up.

'Should I find our dear Patrick now so we can do this away from prying eyes? And that twisted tongue. I mean, really? He-witch? What is wrong with witcher?'

'Don't be finicky. You can find him?'

'Sure. He's a master of age, right? So he'll be older than the rest.'

'But he won't look it.'

'To you, Sam, but not to me. His soul can't be rejuvinated without a loss of memory like his body can; I'll know him when I see him, we just need to fly from bar to bar and have a quick look around.'

Right, old souls. Like his own would be one day. But with a sigh, Sam agreed. He liked hunting with Dean, but his brother was vulnerable. He was just a human. Lucifer could deal out and take more. He didn't face the same risk. That and it felt awesome to laugh in a monster's face, when they couldn't do anything against the archangel.

So they zapped from bar to bar to bar to bar, each time staying for moment only, until Lucifer stopped and stared straight ahead at a woman flirting with an older man.

'Her.'

'Her? But we're looking for a guy.'

'But she has a soul far older than her body. It's hard to be exact from the outside, but I'd say we're talking about several centuries here.'

Well, that certainly didn't sound natural. So they tailed her for a bit, until she more or less led the older guy to another, outwardly younger man. But that was really just the outside.

'There we have Patrick. Although I think he has some centuries on her still. So she would be the accomplice. And bait, of course.'

He hummed in agreement and considered the best course of action, but another man was about to enter a game that could cost him his life and he didn't know how much time he had left before Dean found his way to the witcher, so he decided to go right in.

He approached with a smile and subtly showed Patrick his holstered gun, before politely asking if the could talk about poker. The witcher responded just as kindly and led him away to somewhere more private, but the woman remained.

'They don't know that we know about her.'

'I suppose no-one ever did and they can't really guess that someone would be able to see their souls. It's hardly a common gift.'

'Should we let him know?'

'When the time is right to shock him. Until then we should not warn him about our power. Just act as you normally would; I'll watch out for any approaching souls.'

'Alright.'

 

"So... You're the one who plays for years? Aging people to death or de-aging them, a couple decades at a time?"

"I am. You're well informed. And you're interested?"

Patrick was grinning broadly, clearly eager to amuse himself at the expense of someone he thought to be a simple human.

"Should I be? I don't feel that old just yet."

"Maybe not. But who knows? Maybe you fancy little girls and would like to look like fifteen again so people won't make a fuss about it? Who knows? I don't really question the people who come to me. And clearly, you came looking for me."

"I did. But not to gain years. I am more interested in letting you know that for your own sake you should stop messing with people's lives and killing them."

"I should?"

"You better."

"Why? Tell me, why should I?"

"Because I'm ordering you."

And the witcher, the ignorant fool, laughed at him:

"Oh, you're funny, really. Now how about this: You play me and if you win, I'll stop. But if you don't, well, you join the messed with."

Sam hesitated for a moment, but where he wavered, Lucifer took over:

"I'm fine with playing, but I wouldn't hinge too much on formalities. I'll just order you again, when we're done, and you will think hard about whether or not insubordination is the best course of action for you. Because this will end, one way or another."

Patrick's smile wavered for a moment, but then he just got drinks and invited him to play anyway. With a wolfish grin Samifer asked for fifty years and the witcher gave him the chips. They played casually, nipping the drink secure in the knowledge that no poison could harm the archangel. It was not poison the witcher had spiked the drink with, though.

'Holy Water.'

'Wow, he is careful for a monster.'

'Not usually, I think. We scared him.'

'Good. He should be scared.'

'I couldn't agree more.'

But Lucifer had no intention of taking years. Not for Sam's body or any of the civilian victims. He let Patrick regain his confidance. And when the tensions were highest, he let him win. He let him take all fifty years and the witcher emitted a high, almost surprised laugh:

"Well, sorry there, but I won after all. Good night then, gramps."

He visibly watched for the aging to come over his opponent, but his expectations were disappointed. He got a really bad feeling, but then the change came... And it did absolutely nothing but grow the brunette's hair a bit longer, so that what was not pushed behind his ears almost touched his shoulders.

So the aging took place, that was no witch who knew how to defy his spell. And no demon, either. What was sitting at his table? Patrick gulped and just for good measure, Samifer winked at him with red-flashing eyes. In a fright he jumped up, but a forcefield surrounded them suddenly and kept him there. In the now flickering light, he could see the shadows of flaming wings on the walls. Shit.

The angel smiled at him in mock pity and patronized:

"I assume you'll understand now that I give the commands around here. And to refuse me _is_ insubordination. So I suggest you undo your magic, take your woman and go. And never let me hear that you've done it again or I will drag you both down to hell myself. Are we understood?"

Getting an idea of who he was talking to now - Oh god, so the rumors were true and the apocalypse affot?! - the witcher was terrified and nodded jerkily. But then there was another voice:

"Can he do it just one more time?"

While Lucifer had sensed her coming and was unsurprised, Patrick whirled around to the origin of the female voice:

"What?"

"Will you allow one more transaction?"

"Lia, why?!"

But she ignored him and opened a locket around her neck:

"This is my daughter. And this is her when she died. I am sorry, but I just can't continue like this."

Patrick was mortified, but Lucifer understood her. Eternal youth was not just a gift, but also a curse. So he granted her wish. Even though it killed her. But every living creature had to die and she had been overdue. Lucifer considered killing Patrick, too. After he had used the counter-spell to undo his work, of course. But Sam would be against it.

And in the end, he suspected, the heartbroken witcher would soon kill himself trying to follow his beloved anyway. Which he obviously didn't tell Sam about. The human was sad enough as it was.

'...Will that be my fate, too? I mean, I no longer age. So if I have children and they don't happen to have angels in them, too, w-'

'You won't have children to miss, Sam.'

'I won't?'

'You won't. We are one, Sam. Any child of yours would be a child of mine, too. And I won't risk siring a naphil, so it's just guys for you.'

'Well, there is always protection. We're not in the Dark Ages anymore.'

'You think? Do you really think that the seed of an archangel could be stopped by a thin membrane of rubber? Or that it would die within days as a human's would? Even if a woman took birth control pills at the time of union to inhibit her own body, she'd get pregnant the day she didn't anymore. We can't have sex with a woman without risk. ...why did you think sodomy was considered foul and devilish in the first place? It's what I and other wiser fallen angels do. For all our sakes.'

'Oh.'

'Just oh?'

'Well, it's a pity. I like women.'

'I know. But sammy, ain't I enough for you? I promise I'll make up for your loss.'

He pretty much purred the last part again and Sam couldn't suppress his blush.

'We still need to finish the hunt.'

So he called a frustrated Dean and told him that he had found the place, but Patrick was gone, left in a hurry. Dean swore and interpreted that the he-witch must have heard about them asking around and fled. So Sam voiced agreement and waited until Dean came to the conclusion that they had no clues to follow him by and it was fucking late, so they might as well take the rest of the night off and keep an ear open for any resurfacing.

He then voiced agreement to that, too, and wished Dean fun, full well knowing that he should not return to their shared motel room that night unless he wanted to walk in on his brother at it with a chick he had picked up at one of the bars.

'Envious, sweetie? You know you don't need to be, right? I'm better than them.'

'Nothing like a healthy self-confidence, Luci.'

'I can prove it.'

He bit his lip, but the devil heard the thought he'd tried to stop anyway: 'So do it already.'

'Right here?'

'What? No! I didn't mean... Oh, fuck it.'

He had not regretted their trip in the shower. It had been awesome. And it was not like Lucifer could fall to his curse, as everyone he touched seemed to die. The archangel might be the least in danger of all he had ever been interested in. And he was so hot in his head. And Sam was tired of fighting and hurting. He wanted something good in his life.

'Just get us somewhere private first.'

Just one whoosh later they were in an expensive hotel room and he could see the devil again. But the blond didn't touch him. In fact he stepped back, towards the bed, and licked his lips seductively as he slowly undressed himself.

"Need music?"

"Need you to join."

"You wouldn't even be able to appreciate it. You see through my eyes."

"But unlike you I also know how to use them."

He was momentarily confused, but then he caught sight of movement behind Lucifer's appearance. His own reflection in the panorama windows. Rationally thinking he in the lit room could probably also be seen from the nightly dark outside, but seeing as this had to be the tenth floor if not higher, he doubted that he would be seen by anyone else.

So he joined Lucifer and undressed himself, while the other laid down on the bed. Or rather laid himself out on the bed. Like a buffet. Sam hissed as the blond ostentatiously spread his legs in welcome. He was also hard, his proudly standing cock reddened and ready, glistening with pre-come.

He would have been pouty with Lucifer for starting without him, but it was still an illusion he was looking at. An image that appeared just as the real angel wanted it. And that made Sam think.

"You said you can make it look like anything, right?"

"I did. You want a girl?"

"I was rather thinking that I want it bigger."

One dark blond brow arched, but the grin got worse, too. And when he looked down the offered body again, his organ was almost frighteningly huge.

"Okay, now that's a bit exorbitant."

"Aww, little Sammy's overchallenged by my big dick?"

"That's not your dick, just an image!"

"One that you asked for, if I may remind you."

"You may, but you shouldn't if you still want to fuck me tonight."

"Sam, I feel what you do. And I don't care for roles as long as I get some sensations soon. And I mean: Soon!"

"What? You're needy, my spoiled little brat?"

"I am. And I take what I want."

Suddenly the image was from the bed and he felt as though pushed from behind. He landed on the bed and flipped onto his back on instinct, to face the attacker. But he was not about to stop it, when Lucifer attacked his own cock with that gorgous mouth, one slick finger already going for his hole and finding his prostate within moments.

He bucked and his hands found the dimly golden hair. He tucked hard and Lucifer led himself be pulled further over his cock. At first he wanted to rein in his instinctual thrusts, but then he realized: It was no real body, even if it felt like it, so he wouldn't hurt anyone. That was incredibly freeing. With a huff he decided it and pucked the willing mouth with abandon.

It felt like the devil was choking on him and his throat convulsed around him, like it was purposefully milking him. At the same time, hands kneaded his balls and furiously rubbed over his sweet spot. This was not going to take long...

But then suddenly the devil pulled back and all sensations ceased, leaving only the burning need behind. He whined and demanded to know what the other was doing. But the devil just grinned and then flicked his tongue. His forked snake-tongue. And when he licked up Sam's length again, it wrapped around him.

At the head it seemed to close into a normal one again before pushing its tip into his slit. But there it parted once more and thinned and elongated, really like a snakes. That way it could push a bit deeper and then- fuck, it felt like the almost hair-thin muscles were scissoring in his urethra. He shivered, not entirely capable to comprehend the sensation. And then it stopped again.

"Sorry, honey. I didn't want to shock you."

"You didn't. I just... I can't say that I've ever experienced something like this with a human."

"I'm not human."

"I know-"

"Do you? Look at me, Sam."

He looked, while Lucifer stepped back. And then the appearance changed again. At first it was just a bit strange, like looking through something completely transparent, then they began to glow. Six bright white wings, the rims tinged crimson from flames licking at them. And red shone his eyes now.

"Do you, Sam?"

Part of him was scared at the vivid reminder of what he was dealing with, but he did not flag. They were also just an image, but based on reality. And they were beautiful. Like a white dove, owl and swan in the light of dawn.

"I do."

There was a depth their situation did not suggest in Lucifer's soft smile, but then it morphed back into the expected lascivious grin.

"And you like it."

He grinned in response, but lost that grin in favor of an 'O' when with a tiny flap of two of the wings, Lucifer was suddenly right above his length and then sinking down without a moment of hesitation until he was completely seated. And then he sat there. Just sat there with that stupidly handsome, but infuriatingly smug grin of his.

Sam cursed him and bucked up once before resigning himself to the work and just fucking up into the feeling of tight heat without a care. Recklessly he snapped his hips and jerked the devil down against him with a brusing grip on his hips. But the apprearance was still too composed. So he gripped feathers instead and pulled hard, until the smoldering plumage was bent above him like a hot canopy.

He knew that he was sweating, but he would have anyway and it just animated Lucifer to bow down and lick his chest. That really didn't let him last for long. His thrusts became jerkier, more shallow and rapid and then the devil kissed him hard and he came.

 

Slowly he woke and was neatly tucked in under the cover, no come stains anywhere. He had blown himself unconscious?

"You came hard."

He looked over and found the devil reclining on a couch, one hand under his head to pillow it, the other lazily travelling up and down his cock.

"How long was I out for?"

"Roughly half an hour."

"And you're already busy again?"

But the devil just grinned.

"I was thinking about your hair. I like it this long. Perfect to grab and pull when you open your sweet mouth to me."

"Oh fuck, my hair!"

"Yes?"

"It was fun to shock the witcher, but Dean will ask questions, we need to cut it back down!"

"Don't!"

"And how do I explain it growing like that in one night?"

"Just tie it back. He won't be able to measure the difference and be far too busy making fun of you to think clearly, anyway."

"Thanks. Great thanks, really."

"I'll make up for it."

That purr again. But he still vividly remembered what Lucifer could feel like for him.

"How about I lick up open until you can take my big cock?"

He flicked his forked tongue out again and his pupils became slits, but thick ones as they were still blown from lust.

"You are completely insatiable. Primordial and unaging, but horny as a teenager. You randy old devil."

**Author's Note:**

> That was episode seven, and episode eight was ....? Oh right. Next up is CHANGING CHANNALS!!!
> 
> (Comments are always appreciated.)


End file.
